


Lay In The Atmosphere

by zayndehaan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Frottage, M/M, Starbucks, it was supposed to be for marjolras march but eehhhhhh, this is me writing what i know, vaguely public but they dont get walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot that was actually proposed and finished in March for the Marjolras event but one that I haven't had the guts to post until now. It's basically just Marius and Enjolras grinding in the storage room of Marius' workplace, everybody's favorite overpriced coffee shop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay In The Atmosphere

_Create inspired moments_ , the law student chants softly to himself, reciting their mission statement. _Create inspired moments. Make your customers feel at home. Do_ not _act on the urge to kick your customers out or throw hot coffee in their faces_.

"That's not how they make it at my usual shop!" The customer in question, an older woman with an unpleasant nose and a similar personality, is craning her neck to look over the bar at her drink.

Montparnasse, who is currently pumping syrup into the bottom of the cup with as much restrained anger as he can possibly fit into one task, forces a polite smile onto his face. It comes off as more of a leer. "Well, madame, perhaps you should have gone to your usual shop--"

"Every Starbucks is different," Marius cuts in quickly. "If it's not to your tastes, you can bring it back and we'll make you another one free of charge." This seems to appease the harpy at least temporarily and Marius returns to the till, leaving Montparnasse to finish the woman's drink.

It's nearly time to close, thank God, and the store is predictably nearly empty. The two people waiting patiently by the till are both staring over at the woman, and are both very attractive, Marius notes more privately. Both look to be about his age, and both are carrying schoolbags.

One boy has dark curly hair and long pretty eyelashes, and the second also has curly hair but it's long and blond. He's wearing a loose black sweater and red skinny jeans that have purposeful long slashes along the side, and he's whispering something to the other boy.

"Sorry about that wait," Marius says self-consciously, bowing his head a little and smiling nervously. "What can I get for you two?"

"Does that happen often?" the blond demands in lieu of a drink order. "People treating you like that?"

Marius is a little taken aback. "I, uh-- pretty often, but it's not a big deal." He looks at the other boy for assistance, who appears slightly embarrassed but also interested in the answer.

"I think that's absolutely ridiculous," and Marius' gaze snaps back to the first boy, "that you're not allowed to tell customers to treat you with decency or respect. It's absolutely infuriating when people treat workers in the service industry like that. Did she even tip?"

The rant would be extremely irritating if not for the look in the boy's eyes. Marius is pretty sure that he  _genuinely_ cares about this, that he's not just a rich white boy taking another opportunity to bitch at The Man via bitching out the lowest rungs on the ladder. He looks like he feels a great passion for this issue, and Marius feels his face heat a little in embarrassment. "Well, I don't mind being treated like sh-- like that by customers. It's company policy."

His customer makes a noise that's a mix of disbelief and sympathy, and it's offputting. Marius doesn't quite know what to think. "It's company policy to make their workers suffer verbal abuse so that the customer always has a good day? That's-- pardon, but that is absolute bullshit. You have rights as an employee, you know that, right?"

Marius hesitates, and then leans forwards against the counter, glancing around the store. These two are the only customers they have left, and Montparnasse is hardly a model employee- Marius has seen him stealing tips on _many_ occasions. He figures fuck it. "I-I'm actually extremely grateful to Starbucks. I only work here part-time, I'm currently in law school and I wouldn't be able to pay my tuition without the company helping to reimburse it. I just wouldn't. While I understand where you're coming from, I-- I like working here, and I don't believe my rights are being infringed upon."

Beside him, Marius sees Parnasse step forward and offer to take the brunet boy's order, and he blushes a little more but continues his awkward speech, not even sure where he's going with this at this point. "They're pretty environmentally conscious, I've, uh, done a bit of research and they tend to-- um, practice fair trade, and they treat their workers and the farmers who they get resources from pretty well. I mean, my... My only complaint really would be that the starting wage is too low for employees who are in the lower class but that's, uh, less of a company fault, and, um, more something I'm angry at the government for?"

The blond boy is kind of staring at Marius like he wants to fuck him on the counter, so Marius just coughs slightly and then asks, breathless from his speech, "Would... would you like to continue this conversation in the back?"

The boy nods, and Marius nods too, walking over to the end of the counter in a slight daze and leading him to the back. "What's your name?" he asks as he moves past the dishwasher and pushes open the door to the supply closet.

"Enjolras," the boy says, and Marius nods before shutting the door behind them and being pushed back against the wall and kissed like he's run out of air.

* * *

 

His eyes keep flicking over to the only light that can be seen, the thin yellow line shining from under the locked door, and he can still hear noises from the bar-- beans for the new brew grinding, the sanitizer timer going off, the soft ambient coffee house music he tunes out most days.

"You could get fired for this," the boy currently pressing a line of kisses down his throat points out, and it sounds like less of a warning than Marius thinks it's supposed to.

"Better not get us caught then," he replies, his own voice high and quiet and breathy. Enjolras slides a leg in-between his thighs and the barista's head falls back as he gasps softly, rolling his hips down.

The blond says, "So, do you usually invite customers into the back room?" and Marius shakes his head.

"Usually my customers don't look like you," he replies, and gets direct friction as a reward; Enjolras bumps their hips together as if accidentally and then grinds against Marius.

He can hear Montparnasse chatting away with the other customer outside but can't quite pick up on what they're saying. Marius very quickly decides it isn't important at all when he's got a very attractive person rutting against him desperately.

"I'm not normally this reckless," the man pointlessly explains, pulling his mouth away (which is purely agonizing) as his body keeps moving on Marius'. "It's just that--"

"Please stop talking," Marius interrupts, and then pauses. His face goes red. "Sorry, I-I mean, I don't mind you talking, I actually like it, I just- Could you- Would--"

Enjolras slows down the pace and now his every movement is deliberate. He's staring into Marius' eyes; their faces can't be more than a few inches apart and Enjolras' lips are slightly wet. His gaze is searching and soft at the same time, like he's looking for something in Marius' eyes but he's already confident that it's there.

Marius can't help but flush even more. Up until now this has felt like an adrenaline rush of sorts but everything suddenly feels intimate. He bites down on his own lip and stares back, eyes blown wide.

"What do you want?" Enjolras asks him, and for a moment Marius can't think of an answer other than one that sounds ridiculously cheesy and romantic. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Here?" Marius breathes instead of "Only if you take me out to dinner afterwards", keeping the words  _casual affair_ ingrained in his mind as a crucial reminder.

Enjolras says, "Yes, if you'd like," grinding against him and letting out shaky little breaths. Marius reaches up to rest his hand on Enjolras' hair and tighten his grip in his curls, and the blond lets out this moan that's the most sinful sound Marius has ever heard.

Emboldened by the sound, Marius tugs on his hair again forcefully, pulling him closer in an attempt to take charge. This time the noise Enjolras makes is a breathless laugh.

"You want to be in control?" The blond pauses, and then leans in close. "Or do you want me to fuck you against the wall?"

A shiver courses through Marius and strikes him to the bone. Nodding helplessly, he releases the fistful of curls and Enjolras pulls him closer, pressing kisses to his neck. After a few moments more, Marius says with a grin, "So you agree with me that the minimum wage being so low only benefits the wealthy?"

Enjolras bites his neck.

Marius' breath hitches and he whines gently, pushing towards Enjolras while he pulls him closer.

After a moment, Enjolras murmurs back, "I thought you didn't want to talk?" His teeth scrape across Marius' neck during the sentence.

"Whatever you want," Marius gasps, and the biting turns into a soft kiss. Marius practically melts, and thinks to himself that he's absolutely fucked, isn't he, and not in the way he'd expected or intended. Enjolras kisses his neck slowly and Marius shudders.

"I could fuck you back at your place, if  _that's_  what you want," Enjolras suggests, and then when Marius freezes up Enjolras begins to apologize, but the barista shakes his head.

"No, I-- Yes, I'd love that. If you want to."

"I do," Enjolras nods, and then looks nearly bashful. "But I also don't want to- um--"

Marius suggests with a grin, "Go back out there in a state like this? Of course not." He grinds against Enjolras and his vision blurs in a sudden rush of heat. Enjolras must feel the same, as his teeth catch on Marius' neck and he lets out a low noise.

They develop a rhythm, grinding back and forth, and Marius feels himself get nearly dizzy. "I'm close," Enjolras murmurs, lips soft against his skin, and he can only nod in response.

Enjolras rolls his hips forward once more and then without warning reaches down between them to palm Marius' cock through his trousers. Marius gasps in shock and then spends himself at the touch, seizing up and then relaxing slowly in Enjolras' hand.

Alternating waves of comfort, embarrassment, and pleasure pass over him. His knees crumple and his head hangs forward, and when he comes down from his high a moment later Enjolras is staring at him with wide doe eyes.

"Sorry," Marius blurts out quickly and instinctively. "I didn't expect to-- here, let me help you--"

His hand slides down as Enjolras had done and the blond stops him, blushing hard. "I came when you did," he explains, looking sheepish and bashful. "I just... fuck, Marius, the sight of you--"

Marius cuts him off with a slow kiss, reaching up to softly brush back his long hair. Enjolras gladly reciprocates, and Marius hums contentedly.

They stay there like that for a moment, and then both men notice at once the absence of sound from the front of the shop. Jazz is still playing quietly, but there are no conversations and no machines are beeping to alert them to any sign of activity.

"Courfeyrac," Enjolras blurts out at the same time as Marius says "Montparnasse!" and then they exchange another look before giggling.

"We'd better," Enjolras begins, and Marius nods and finishes, " _Yeah_ ," and they both start making themselves look even the slightest bit presentable.

It doesn't work at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have a lot of ideas for this universe so if there's any interest i could write more!!! thank you all for reading :*


End file.
